Various proposals have been made, U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,532, U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,845, GB 214139, for fasteners for electrical terminals, the fasteners usually comprising a sleeve with a tapered portion which may be split, or non-split, and a terminal collar, for use in conjunction with a bolt having a tapered head to pass into the sleeve when the latter is located in a hole, e.g. in the web of a railway rail, to secure the fastener in the hole.